


Prologue

by TheProtectors



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First of many, Inspired by Steven Universe, Other, Pre-Gem War, Prologue, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProtectors/pseuds/TheProtectors
Summary: In the beginning the ideal was only that of pure imagination and theory of what could be. The Makers started their creations as mere projects to see what limit was reachable without thinking of what these things could become. The future seemed so limitless with the power they could control.





	Prologue

Things should have never come this far, world's dissected by greed and envy, while the gem population continued to fight by the side of who created them without question. Being brought into this hectic life was not how it was supposed to happen. 

In the beginning the ideal was only that of pure imagination and theory of what could be. The Makers started their creations as mere projects to see what limit was reachable without thinking of what these things could become. The future seemed so limitless with the power they could control.  
First came the metals project, slowly built from micro molecules of metal alloys to build up into a full being. There were weaknesses though, the metals were unable to reform limbs or heal wounds when injured. The metal alloys could also become fatigued and needed rest, with that the metal itself was also susceptible to corrosion and could become tainted depending on the type. Still proud of this accomplishment the Makers kept them, made them tools to control to help with the next projects.  
After the metals the Makers moved towards an easier populous to build: Gems. Diamonds where the first of the Gems created as leaders, strong and sharp, ready to take on anything put in front of them. Then more Gems of all types, all with there own function, an army being created by beings of mostly light signatures being harnessed from a hardy gem core. Almost unbreakable, the Makers had created an entire society of beings that could survive any environment and did not need anything but their gem to stay intact to continue on.   
From there the Makers stepped back, beginning to argue amongst each other on how this populus should run itself. Slowly fractions came together, many wanting to take every world for their own and destroy them for the creation of more gems. Others wanting to keep the worlds with life sustained and protected from destruction,however those with life often had the best and most suitable soil and particles for creating the best Gems. A war began from these divisions. As a result of the rising aggression most of the Makers fled the galaxy through a giant Warpgate. The army's came to form together, it was up to the Diamonds to decide where the future was heading. So they started a war.  
White, Red, and Blue Diamond lead the way for destruction, calling themselves the Gem Authority. Wanting nothing more than to conquer the galaxy with brute force and create as many gem soldiers and colonies they could. However, on the opposing side was Green, and Black Diamond. Making strides with other thriving planets and creating an army mixed with organic lifeforms and the gems who joined them. Many of the metals also joined this side as they themselves were almost like the organics they were trying to protect.   
Technology grew quickly with the war as the armies continued to create and explore, starships and fleets continued to expand along with the devastation to the planets the Gem Authority took for their own. If this continued the galaxy the Makers picked to start this project would be wiped out along with all the beings and planets that resided in it.  
That's when the “The Protectors” were formed, with Green and Black Diamond taking the lead to stop the Gem Authority from taking hold of any more planets that had life on them, no matter how small or insignificant that life seemed, it was to be protected with full force. 

The War had then truly began.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get this started, going to try and have the first story/chapter of the main story up soon. Hope you enjoy whats to come. :)


End file.
